Mamoru's Horrible Obsession
by Fuu1
Summary: Usagi is concerned when she finds out about an obsession of Mamoru's.


Mamoru's Horrible Obsession(Comedy)  
  
By: Fuu(SailorMaxx@aol.com)  
  
Rating: PG(A couple of damn's here and there...)  
  
Author's Note: Hey, everyone! This isn't the first  
fanfic I have written, but the first one I've sent to   
ASMR. Anyways, my author name is Fuu(One  
of the Magic Knights from Magic Knight Rayearth  
for those who don't know.) Hope you like my story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It is  
owned by the wonderful artist Naoko Takeuchi.  
Also, I do not have anything against any of  
the characters I make fun of in this fanfic.  
This story is only written to be funny and wacky.   
Enjoy! :)  
  
PART 1/1:  
  
Mamoru sat on the couch, reading a magazine.  
  
He leaned over to the coffee table and grabbed  
  
the mug standing on top of a coaster. As soon  
  
as he took a sip of this drink, he heard the  
  
doorbell ring.   
  
"Hai!" He yelled out.   
"It's a delivery for you! The greatest love  
in the world! Tsukino Usagi!"   
Mamoru lightly laughed at the nice gesture  
Usagi had given him. "Come in," he replied,  
standing up and placing his drink on the  
dining room table.   
Usagi walked in happily, overjoyed to see  
her love once again. Seeing that the table  
was set and the food was prepared, she sat  
down at the dining table and greeted Mamoru  
as he sat down also.   
"Good evening, Mamo-chan," Usagi greeted  
happily.   
"Usa-ko," he said smiling, as he put some  
food on her plate.   
"This looks delicious, Mamo-chan. Thanks  
for making it."   
"No problem. Now let's eat, I know your  
hungry and so am I."   
They both started eating and at first,  
seemed to enjoy the dinner, especially Mamoru.  
He was eating it quicker than Usagi and had  
already gone for seconds.   
As for Usagi, she felt a little wierd about  
the food. Eating the chicken, it seemed the  
barbecue had an unusual sweet taste. In fact,  
the sweetness overloaded her tastebuds,  
making it almost unbearable to eat after  
the second bite. She watched awkwardly as  
Mamoru seemed to completely swallow down his  
dinner.   
"Pass...um...the gravy...please...," she said  
to Mamoru, giving him an odd look.   
"Here you go," he said handing it to here.  
She poured the "gravy" on her mashed potatoes  
and began to eat again. There again, was  
that unusual sweet taste. 'What the hell is  
this!' Usagi screamed her mind.   
She placed her fork down on the table and  
cleared her throat. "Uh...Mamo-chan...what  
kind of gravy is this exactly...?"   
Mamoru looked up. "What, you don't like it?"   
"Um...well...," she couldn't think of words  
to say that would not hurt his feelings.   
"Oh, I'll get the other kind of gravy. I  
think you'll like it much better." Mamoru  
stood up, walked over to the kitchen and  
grabbed another gravy boat from the kitchen  
counter. He placed it next to Usagi's  
fork. "Here you go."   
"Thanks," she replied quietly. She poured  
a little bit "gravy" over the mashed  
potatoes, and after tasting it....there  
was still that unusual sweet taste. 'What  
the...!' She grabbed her coffee mug and  
took a sip... 'That same taste...!' She  
suddenly spit out the drink, staining it on  
her plate. "Mamo-chan! What's the big idea?"   
"Huh?" he looked oddly at her.   
"This all tastes like...like...Why....Why!  
...does it all taste like...like..."   
"Like what, Usa-ko?"   
"CHOCOLATE!!!!! It all tastes like  
chocolate!!!! WHY?!?!?!?!?"   
"Well, because I like chocolate."   
Usagi gave him an odd stare as Mamoru  
drank his hot chocolate. "But this is TOO  
much!!!! It's not healthy!!!"   
"I can't live without chocolate."   
"I think you could!"   
"But it's all I ever eat."   
"Every day?!"   
"Every meal."   
"HOW?!"   
"It tastes good. Now forget this mindless  
chitchat and eat."   
"NO!"   
"Usa-ko, what's wrong?"   
"What's wrong? He  
asks me what's wrong?!?! Chiba Mamoru!  
You are OBSESSED with CHOCOLATE!!!!"   
"So?"   
"It's not right!"   
"Why?"   
"Because it's bad for your teeth and  
there's too much sugar...and...."   
"You sound like a mother, Usako."   
"Well, you sound like a child! Only  
children are obsessed with chocolate!"   
"I'm not a child."   
"Prove it."   
"How?"   
"Spend one day without chocolate."   
"WHAT?!"   
"What?"   
"I can't do that?!"   
"Why not?"   
"Because...because I love chocolate!!!!"   
"Don't you love me?"   
"Yes."   
"Then if you really love me, you won't eat  
chocolate for one whole day...24 hours..."   
Mamoru groaned slightly and then gave in.  
"Fine...starting at 8:00 a.m. tomorrow   
morning I won't have any chocolate."   
"Promise?"   
"Yeah, but what if I lose my nerve?" "I'll  
be with you the whole day. All my classes  
are out of session for spring break at  
Tokyo University and I know you don't  
have to work tomorrow. So we can spend the  
whole day together. Just you and me."   
"Really."   
"Yup. And if you start to miss the sweet taste  
of chocolate, I'll give you something else  
that's ten times as sweeter."   
"What?"   
"This." Usagi kissed Mamoru softly on the lips  
and then stood up. "I'll be here tomorrow at  
7:58 a.m. Remember, no chocolate. Bye!" And  
with that she left his apartment, closing  
the door quietly.   
Mamoru sighed as he picked up a candy bar.  
"Well, I'll miss ya," and took a big bite  
out of the chocolate bar.   
  
***7:53 a.m., the next morning....***   
  
***BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!****   
  
Mamoru smacked his alarm making the buzz  
alarm go off. He looked at the luminated  
numbers on his alarm clock reading 7:53 a.m.  
He then sluggishly got out of bed and  
headed to the bathroom. Five minutes later,  
he headed for the kitchen, totally  
forgetting his agreement from the day  
before.   
Suddenly, the door flew open and Usagi  
stormed in, seeing Mamoru with a chocolate  
donut in his hand.   
"Usa-ko...what brings you here...?"   
"Mamoru! Have you forgotten our deal!"   
"What deal?" He was about to eat it the  
chocolate donut when Usagi snatched it from  
his hands and shoved it down the garbage  
disposal. Mamoru stared at the sink with  
sad eyes and started to cry. "Usagi!  
Why did you do that?"   
"Our deal was...for ONE WHOLE DAY,  
no CHOCOLATE!"   
Mamoru stared blankly while tapping hischin.  
He then slapped himself on the forehead and  
said, "Oh yeah...Damn amnesia! I usually  
get it sometimes...but...*sigh*...I don't  
know how I'll get through the day....*sigh*  
...what will I do without the delicious  
taste, the sweet sugary...taste..of...  
chocolate....?" Mamoru eyes became wide  
and tear-filled.   
Usagi sweatdropped and said in a serious  
voice, "Mamo-chan, you're scaring me."  
Usagi then dragged him from the kitchen  
and onto the living room couch. "Now, what  
do you want to do today?"   
"Uh, well....I....," there was a slight  
pause. "Oh PLEASE, Usagi!!! Chocolate!  
I NEED Chocolate!!!" Mamoru whined like  
a baby.   
"NO!" Usagi replied firmly.   
"Why! Usagi...Usa-ko...why must you  
torture me like this...I feel as if I  
have been betrayed...been stabbed with  
a thousand knives...my heart...it feels  
betrayed...WHY!"   
"Oh for God sake, Mamoru! You've only  
been without chocolate for three damn  
minutes and you're already begging for  
mercy!" She took in a deep breath and  
then spoke again. "Now, we are going  
to the park and we are going to enjoy  
ourselves, okay, Mamoru?"   
Mamoru didn't say anything except, "Chocolate...need...chocolate..."   
Usagi sighed and just grabbed Mamoru's  
hand, dragging him outside.   
They went for a very long walk and then  
headed to the park where there seemed to  
be a carnival going on. Usagi's eyes lit  
up while saying, "Wow, Mamoru! Look at all  
the games! Win me a prize! Win me a prize!"   
Mamoru sighed and said, "All right, I'll  
win you a prize." He went up to the one  
game booth where you take a dart and  
have to hit a balloon. One hit---a small  
prize. Two hits---a medium prize. Three  
hits out of three---a large prize.   
Mamoru hit it all three times (since he's  
so skillful by throwing all those roses)  
and won Usagi a big pink bunny stuffed  
animal. Usagi was overjoyed and gave  
Mamoru a big hug.   
"Okay, Mamoru. Why don't you try to win  
yourself a prize?"   
"Okay." And with that, Mamoru tried a  
game to win a prize for himself and,  
of course, he won.   
"Congratulations!" The man said.   
"What's my prize?" Mamoru asked.   
"A case of----------CHOCOLATE!"   
"WHAT?!" Usagi squealed while Mamoru's  
eyes lit up.   
"Did you hear that, Usagi! I won!"   
"Yes, I heard," she looked over to see  
Mamoru taking his chocolate from the man.   
Usagi walked over and snatched it from his  
hands. Then, she threw it in the garbage.  
"No chocolate."   
Mamoru's eyes bulged out as he saw all  
that chocolate wasted.   
The rest of the day went on like slow  
torture for Mamoru. Sure, he got to spend  
time with his beloved, got good exercise,  
and ate three meals, but he still craved for  
chocolate. He thought he would go insane  
anytime soon. But he knew no matter how  
hard he whined or begged, Usagi would  
not let him have any chocolate.   
11:00 p.m.: Usagi made herself comfortable  
on the couch while Mamoru went to sleep in  
his own bed. That night, Mamoru had a dream.  
He was in Chocolate Land. The streets and  
cars and buildings were made of chocolate.  
Even the animals were made of chocolate.  
Then as he was about to bite a chocolate  
lamp post, he heard Usagi.   
"NO CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!" She yelled.  
And right before Mamoru's eyes, Chocolate  
Land was burnt down to nothing.   
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mamoru  
screamed. He woke up in his bed, sweating  
like a pig. 'That dream.....!' he thought.  
'What does it mean?' He picked up a  
picture of him smiling while he was about  
to eat a piece of chocolate. Suddenly,  
the glass shattered on the picture frame  
between Mamoru and the chocolate.  
'What?!' Mamoru screamed in his head.  
He realized then, that if he didn't eat  
chocolate NOW, he would never be able to  
eat it again with Usagi around.   
1:30 a.m.: Mamoru tip-toed out of his  
apartment, passing Usagi who was  
sleeping quietly on the couch.  
He was dressed all in black.(A.N.:  
Hmmm...I wonder why?) He left the  
apartment and ran off to a certain   
destination.   
8:00 a.m.: Usagi woke up on the couch,  
the sunlight covering her body. She  
slowly got of the couch walking over  
to the front of the apartment. She  
opened up the apartment door and  
picked up the newspaper.   
Usagi read the front page stating,  
"BARRY'S CHOCOLATE STORE ROBBED!!!!!!!!!"  
'Now who would do such a thing?'  
Usagi thought.(A.N.: Hmmm...I wonder who?)   
Usagi looked around to see that Mamoru  
was not awake yet, so she went to his room  
to wake him up. She opened the door and  
said, "Wake up honey. You can eat chocolate  
now........WHAAAAAAAAAAA?!?!?!??!?!?!?!  
?!!??!?!???" Usagi screeched out of nowhere.   
Mamoru jumped from the bed at the sound  
of Usagi's scream.   
"Chiba Mamoru!!!! WHAT is the meaning of THIS?!?!?!?!??!"  
Usagi yelled, pointing at all the chocolate.   
Mamoru looked around. "Oh, you mean  
the chocolate? Forgive me, Usagi, but  
I could not wait any longer!"   
"SO YOU STOLE AND ATE CHOCOLATE?????!!!!!!!!!!"   
"No. I stole the chocolate, but I didn't  
eat it yet."   
Usagi stared at him and started to  
whine. "Mamoru, WHAT am I going to  
do with you!!!!"   
"And now I see that it is eight o'clock.  
Like we promised, I can eat chocolate  
again!" He grabbed a Wonka bar(A.N.: Do  
they still have 'em around?---I wrote this  
in '97) and opened the wrapper. "Wow,  
Usa-ko! How do you think they get these  
little pieces of graham crackers in  
these chocolate bars? It's AMAZING!"  
Mamoru bit into the Wonka bar, smiling.  
"Aw, damn! I stained my favorite pair  
of purple pants! Oh well....All for  
the sake of chocolate!"   
"I don't know, Mamoru. I just don't  
know...." Usagi sighed in grief as  
she slid to the floor.   
"Usagi! Great news!!!"   
"What? You're going to give up chocolate  
for the sake of both our sanity?"   
"Usagi, don't be silly! Now here's  
the GREAT news!!!!"   
"What...."   
"I just WON A TRIP TO THE WILLY WONKA  
FACTORY AND A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF  
CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
"WHAT?????!!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi screeched  
in utter frustration.   
"I knew you'd be happy! Now pack your  
bags! We're going to get some chocolate!!!!"   
Usagi groaned and whined as Mamoru  
happily packed his bags.   
"Am I really spending an eternity with  
this guy and CHOCOLATE?!?!?!?!"   
  
  
THE END   
Comments? Pleaaaaaase send all comments to  
SailorMaxx@aol.com. Thanks! :)  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
